Make Me Crazy
by maggienhawk
Summary: Post “Down the Drain”. Does Sara trust Warrick? WS pairing.


**Title: Make Me Crazy**

**Author: Maggienhawk**

**Disclaimer: I am Sara Sidle…and I love Warrick Brown….too bad we're both owned by CBS….mutter mutter mutter**

**Summary: Post "Down the Drain". Does Sara trust Warrick? W/S pairing.**

**A/N: I did it….I wrote a Warrick/Sara romance. It's not much, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone until it was written in some way, shape or form. And even though there were significant Yo!Bling and GeekLove moments in "Down the Drain" I got all giddy when Warrick grabbed Sara by the back of her vest...sigh…anywho, this is mostly for J9 who threatened to beg me mercilessly for a W/S romance a few months ago. Hopefully this one works for you!**

She looked towards the door when she heard it opening, smiling when she finally saw his form entering her home. He was later than usual, but she just figured that he had stayed later to finish up a case, or something. When their eyes locked, however, she knew he had not been at work, and her smile faltered.

Thinking back to the past forty eight hours, she just now realized that he had been avoiding her. He walked past her a couple times in the hallways without his signature smile that he always directed towards her. She just thought that he was preoccupied with the case. Every time she walked into a room he was in, he finished up what he was doing, and left.

"Where have you been?" she asked softly, not wanting to start an argument.

"I've been out."

"Oh."

He walked to stand next to the couch she was sitting on but never bothered to remove his CSI windbreaker. "Sara, don't you ever put me in that position again."

Her eyes widened in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about, Warrick?"

"What the hell am I talking about?" She could see the fire in his eyes as he pulled her up from a sitting position to stand in front of him, his hands grasping her shoulders tightly. "I had to pull you out of closet full of pipe bombs because you chose not to listen to me!"

He could see the recognition flood through her eyes as she pulled herself out of his grasp. "That's what this is about? That's why you've been ignoring me the past two days?" she asked incredulously. "We were fine; it's not that big of a deal."

His eyes widened as he listened to her, not believing what she was saying. "Not that big of a deal," he muttered softly while he shook his head, "Sara, you could have gotten us killed in there."

"Okay, now you're blowing this all out of proportion!" She began to pace furiously around the room.

"I am not! You didn't listen to me when I said to put your stuff down and walk away. You looked at me like I was crazy! And then, you had to stick around to get the door."

"If they had detonated in place…" she started but was soon cut off.

"Yeah, I know. We could have lost the evidence. But you know what? The evidence wasn't the most important thing at that moment." His voice softened as he finished his sentence.

Sara, however, had not lost any of her volume. "Are you kidding me? It's our jobs to collect evidence, even in dangerous situations, Warrick. You know that."

He walked closer to where she stood near the window, and reached a hand out to her. "Sit down, Sara." At her skeptical look, he pleaded, "Please?"

Recognizing the emotion in his eyes as pain, she relented, moving slowly to the couch where he sat down next to her, his hands grasping hers.

"I know that it's our jobs to collect evidence in dangerous situations, but Sara, we probably could have talked the bomb squad into helping us out before detonating. But that's really not what I'm talking about. When I asked you to put your stuff down, you kept moving into the closet, completely disregarding everything I said. If I can't be sure of your trust in me at work, how can I be sure of your trust in me outside of work?"

Her jaw dropped when she realized what he was insinuating. Their eyes locked for a few silent moments, and eventually she shut her mouth and swallowed deeply. "I…I don't know what to say to that, except that I do trust you, Warrick. You are one of the few people that I can trust in my life." She could feel the tears building up in her eyes.

"It's just that sometimes I wonder about our past, especially at work. You didn't trust me at all when you came to Vegas, with Holly's incident and my gambling addiction, and it took me a long time to gain that trust. I just felt like you had lost all trust in my judgment, and all those years of hard work just went down the drain."

"Those things don't matter to me any more. I do trust you, so much. More than anyone ever in my life. No one has ever understood me the way that you do, and no one has ever gone so far out of their way to gain my trust." She brushed away the tears falling down her face. "Just please, please don't let this ruin what we have."

He pulled her into a hug then, caressing her back softly, and placing soft kisses in her hair. "I'm not ready to give this up yet. I just don't want to lose you if you act reckless, like you did in that closet, Sara. I was so scared that something was going to happen to you and that I would never get to do the things I haven't done, or say the things I haven't said. The most important thing to me in that moment was to get you out of that house."

She pulled back slightly, and when she noticed the tears sliding down his cheeks, she was suddenly struck with a strong feeling of guilt. How would she have felt if their positions were switched? _Probably more mad than he is at the moment_, she thought to herself. "I'm so sorry, Warrick. I didn't realize…" she trailed off.

"I know." He reached a hand up to brush a lone tear from her face, and cupped her cheek. "I love being with you, Sara, and I want to keep it that way." He bent his head slightly so that his lips barely brushed her.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips, before taking them with her own in a tender kiss.

When they broke apart, she smiled at him. He returned it while standing up and holding his hand out to her. She grasped it, and stood, following him throughout her apartment until they stood at the bedroom door. She moved to walk in, but his hand on her waist turned her around, and pulled her toward him for a breathtaking kiss that she felt to her toes.

When they finally separated, he whispered softly, "I love you, Sara, but sometimes you just make me crazy."

She smirked, and pulled on his hand to guide him into the bedroom. "Let me make you a different kind of crazy now."

He followed her into the room, a smile playing on his face. He was glad that she could make him feel anything, even crazy, because no one else in his life had ever made him feel like this.


End file.
